1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to backpacks and to the load carrying system or harness thereof.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Backpacks fall into two main categories, these being soft or formless packs, and those having a frame.
One important criterion with either type of pack is that the pack is comfortable to carry, especially when the pack is fully laden, and it is therefore important that the pack adapts itself to the shape of the back of the user.
Another important aspect is that the backpack does not prevent freedom of movements of the shoulders and/or hips of the user. This aspect is particularly important for backpacks used during the practice of a gliding sport, such as snowboarding, in-line skating, skiing, etc., especially during riding.
For example during the practice of snowboarding, extreme body motions such as bending, contorting, and twisting of the upper body occur during riding downhill.
It is therefore important that the backpack does not prevent or hinder these motions in order not to impede the ride.
Some solutions have already been proposed to solve the problem of free movement, particularly for the shoulders.
For example the document GB 2130481 describes a load-carrying system, wherein the shoulder straps have their lower ends interconnected by a strap which is slidingly coupled to either the frame of the pack or to the body of the pack.
Other documents describe a similar construction with a sliding strap. However, in all these embodiments the strap must stay flat during sliding, which is difficult especially when extreme motions of the body of the user occur. Therefore, these systems do not function very properly due to the limited ability of the strap to slide in all positions.
Others documents, especially relating to frame packs, disclose a pivotal interconnection between the shoulder straps and the frame and/or between the belt or hip strap and the frame.
However such frame packs are heavy, cumbersome and not at all adapted to a ride with extreme body motions such as in snowboarding.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved backpack structure.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved backpack, especially adapted to the practice of a gliding sport such as snowboarding, wherein extreme body motions like bending, contorting, and twisting of the upper body occur.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved backpack and load-carrying system adapted to hold the package in place in order to prevent any interference of loads with the ride.
With these and other objects in view, which will become apparent to one skilled in the art as the description proceeds, this invention resides in the novel construction, combination, arrangement of parts and method substantially as hereinafter described and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims.